kiss me slowly
by Marissalyn
Summary: a delena songfic oneshot for kiss me slowly by parachute


Stay with me Baby stay with me

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

Elena was sitting in the Salvatore living room, a cup of coffee in one hand and a beaten copy of _Wuthering Heights _in the other. She had a massive head ache from fighting with Stefan once again and couldn't focus on the book. Damon was upstairs as she stood, putting on her coat and walking out of the door. She had only one foot out on the porch before she heard Damon descend the stairs in his leather jacket, following her out into the bitter cold air.

Walk with me

_Come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

"Wait Elena, let's go for a walk, and take time to clear your head." Elena looked at him, "Its cold out." Damon shrugged, "It won't take that long, besides if you get cold, I have no problem heating you up, and in fact I have a few ideas in mind." Elena rolled her eyes, "Pig." "You secretly love it." She sighed, beginning to walk towards the tree line, "Let's go." Damon smiled, catching up to her until they were shoulder to shoulder. "So what's the drama of today, hmm?" Damon asked, waiting for her to complain about his idiot younger brother.

Elena shivered, "The same thing as usual, Stefan still hasn't come around, I feel like these past months of us searching for him was pointless." Damon nodded, "Well maybe you need to move on. Find a gu who'll put you first and will love you with every fiber in him. Elena, you need someone who tells you the truth every single time and who doesn't keep things from you. Someone you can trust who respects you and realizes that you're a beautiful, strong, independent woman." Elena coughed, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

She shivered once more, "Damon." He turned to her, his hands in his jean pockets, "Yeah?" "Can we go back? It's getting cold." "Yes, but first, just answer this one question." Elena gulped, "Ok." "You already know how I feel, but I don't know how you feel." "Damon." "Just answer it and I'll never ask again."

I can see you there in the city lights

_14__th__ floor_

_Pale blue_

_I can breathe you in_

Elena took a deep breath, "I never thought I'd ever be saying this, but you snuck up on me. I didn't realize until it was already happening and I was caught in a never ending spiral. I knew I would have to choose and I just figured it would always be Stefan, but those feelings have been long gone, since he left. I was just in denial, afraid of the inevitable, the truth. The truth is, that I choose you Damon, I love you."

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No I could not want you more than I did right than_

_As our heads leaned in_

Damon was beyond speechless, frozen to the spot from her words, never believing he would ever get her to say those words that he had wanted so badly to hear. "You, you love me?" he asked, completely and utterly stunned, "Yes." She said smiling, relieved to have finally admitted it. Damon lifted her off of her feet, kissing her cold lips, molding them together into something beautiful. Her hands in his hair, his hands inching up her back underneath her coat and shirt. Elena pulled away, out of breath as she pushed her fingers up his shirt to stroke his happy trail.

Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

Damon growled at her touch, shoving her up against a tree, kissing down her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, looking up into her chocolate orbs. Breathless, Elena nodded her head, kissing him long and hard for emphasis. Damon picked her up, running to his bedroom.

Hold my breath as you're moving in

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

Elena latched her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this." Damon mumbled against her neck. He slammed her back into his bedroom door, "Last chance 'Lena, are you sure? There is no more game playing after this." She looked up at him, her lips swollen, "I know, I'm absolutely positive." "No more Stefan?" He asked, having to be sure.

Stay with me, baby stay with me

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_She shows me everything she used to know_

_Picture frames and country roads_

_When the days were long and the world was small._

"No." "You're completely over him?" "I'll always love him Damon, just not the same way. We've been growing apart for a while not just all of a sudden.

She stood there as it all fell apart,

_to separate rooms and broken hearts._

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

"Are you over Katherine?" Damon rolled his eyes, "Absolutely, you knew that." "Just checking."

And it's hard to love again

_When the only way it's been _

_When the only love you knew,_

_just walked away._

"Ok." "Damon?" "Yes?" he asked, twirling his finger around a strand of her hair. "I love you." He smiled, brighter than a million stars put together, "I'll never get tired of hearing that." Elena grinned, "Well in that case, I love you, I love you, I love-" Damon cut her off by kissing her, kicking open the door to his awaiting bedroom, and pushing it shut behind them.

If it's something that you want

_Darling you don't have to run_

_You don't have to go_

_Just stay with me_

_Baby stay with me…_

Thank you for reading, review if you want. Remember you're all beautiful and I love every single one of you.

**-Marissa**


End file.
